Chen Li Jin
Captain Chen Li Jin was a Chinese soldier who served in the Chinese National Revolutionary Army during World War II. He serves as a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf and a supporting NPC and player character in Call of Duty: Combined Forces. Biography Fighting in China Chen joined the Chinese Nationalist Army, and he began organizing his own personal resistance army made of of KMT NRA troops, known as Chen's Wolves. Chen Li Jin engaged in fighting the Japanese in the battles of Beiping and Tientsin, then he starts fighting in the battle of Shanghai, where he meets Mei Lin and takes her under his wing. He fights to defend Chinese lines, then he fights in the streets to eliminate supply holds and machine gun nests, then fights to defend several buildings and positions, then he fights past Japanese defenses in the outskirts to eliminate camps and a convoy. With that, Chen fights to defend Chinese lines in the city, then fights to defend Sihang Warehouse. Afterwards, Chen and Mei Lin inflitrate Nanking, during the brutal Nanking Massacre to rescue a Chinese officer and kill a Japanese officer before they escape the carnage. He then recruits Mei Lin into Chen's Wolves. Fighting in battles all over China, Chen fights in Tientsin, fighting in the outskirts and assaulting supply camps, then fights through the streets to eliminate machine gun nests and tanks before fighting his way out. He then assaults Beiping, fighting Japanese defenses in the jungles around the city and then fighting into Beiping, fighting through Japanese forces in the streets and eliminating machine gun nests, supply camps and convoys. He then fights to defend Chinese positions in the city and then he fights his way out. Chen fights in more battles all over China, fighting in the Hebei province. He fights in fierce battles in the jungles of Hebei, fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in the jungles to assault and seize a few villages, then he fights to defend the villages. He then keeps fighting Japanese forces in the jungles and assaults and eliminates supply camps, convoys and machine gun pillboxes, then he fights to defend Chinese defensive lines. After this, he fights in the jungles of the Hubei province, fighting past Japanese forces to destroy artillery, then he fights through the jungles to assault Japanese trenches and machine gun nests. Chen then fights fierce battles in Sichuin province, fighting in the jungles of Sichuin. Chen fights past Japanese defenses and forces in the jungles and assaults supply camps and villages, then he fights his way to eliminate a Japanese base. Chen then fights to defend Chinese defensive lines and fight off Japanese assaults. Ventures with the Soviets While fighting in China, Chen was taken captive by Japanese forces and taken to a base in Mongolia near Khalkin Gol. While being tortured, Chen remained defiant, but the base was raided by soldiers of the Red Army, lead by Viktor Reznov. Chen was freed by Reznov, and in response, Chen started helping Reznov, the two fighting their way out of the base. Chen and Reznov keep fighting past Japanese forces and defend Soviet lines in a river. After this they fight Japanese forces in a field, fighting and eliminating Japanese trenches and machine gun nests and then destroying a Japanese camp. After this, Chen and Reznov assault a large Japanese base firmly crushing the Japanese forces and destroying the base. Chen continues accompanying Reznov and the Red Army in the invasion of Iran, especially upon hearing that an important Japanese officer was in Tehran. Chen and Reznov fight past Iranian defenses and forces in the deserts, seizing a number of villages and assaulting camps and machine gun nests. They then keep fighting through the deserts and make their way to assault Tehran, fighting through the streets and eliminating resistance, as well as killing the officer. With that, Chen then departs to return to China and Mei Lin. Invasion of Manchuria Once returning to Mei Lin and the Wolves, Chen kept fighting in China, fighting in the battles of Changsha. He fights past Japanese forces to eliminate machine gun pillboxes and then fights to defend Chinese lines and positions in a valley. He then fights to defend a village and defend a riverbed, then he assaults a convoy, eliminating key supplies and killing a key Japanese officer. Chen keeps fighting in China, and when the Soviets invade Manchuria, Chen takes his men to assist the Russians. He fights to hold positions, until Russian reinforcements arrive, and he is reunited with Viktor Reznov. With Reznov's help, Chen keeps fighting past Japanese defensive lines and assault a supply camp and village. After this, Chen fights to defend Chinese and Russian trench lines, fighting off Japanese assaults, fighting through the Japanese defenses in the jungles and then assaulting the city of Hailar, fighting and eliminating Japanese forces in the streets. There, they capture Lieutenant Misuki, Shirasaki's right hand, and after divulging information out of him on Shirasaki's whereabouts, Chen executes him in revenge for what Misuki did to his countrymen. Chen then keeps fighting to defend Hailar and hold the city from a Japanese counter assault. After he and his forces recuperate in Hailar, Chen helps Reznov find Shirasaki. Chen helps assault Japanese defensive lines and positions, fighting and eliminating the lines and positions in the jungles, then he fights to seize a village. With that, he fights to defend the village and fight off Japanese assaults. After this, Chen and his men are called by radio to assist other Chinese forces in a different area. With that, Chen bids farewell to Reznov and he and his men head to the different area. Personality and Traits Chen was a highly skilled officer who was caring and attentive to his men, while also being very tough and fierce in battle. He was very passionately patriotic and he fought with great bravery and distinction, and he was very defiant to his enemies. He was very caring and loyal to his men and he always displayed a cheerful and playful attitude to ease his men, and he was particularly jolly. He believed heavily in preparedness and using careful strategies to approach objectives, putting the safety of his men as a top priority for him and did not like throwing lives away. He would passionately lead his men in battle, showing strong protectiveness and raising their spirits. Relationships Mei Lin Chen acted like a father figure and mentor towards Mei Lin, and was very caring and protective of her. Chen saw much potential in Mei Lin and often gave her help and advice, and often complimented her on her efforts, seeing her as an excellent soldier. Viktor Reznov Chen and Reznov were very good friends, with Chen being very grateful for Reznov saving him, and so, Chen would consistently help Reznov. The two were very joyous to see each other again once they reunited in Manchuria. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:War Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Altruistic Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Gunman Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Enforcers Category:Honorable Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Genius Category:Right Hand Category:One Man Army Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Hunters Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Brutes Category:Assassin Category:Homicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Sophisticated Category:Passionate Learners Category:Neutral Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Vigilantes Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Chaotic Category:Mischievous Category:Guardians Category:Nemesis Category:Barbarian Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Normal Skilled Category:Omniscient Category:Bully Slayers Category:Hard Workers Category:Extremists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Determinators Category:Recurring Category:Authority Category:Serious